


974.71

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [109]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Character Background, Drabble, Gen, Kidfic, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: All the best stories are true!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delgaserasca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delgaserasca/gifts).



The liberry was on the corner, which meant you didn’t have to cross the street. And she was five now, so that was probably big enough to go by herself while Mama was busy.

She pushed open the big door and followed the sound of children till she found a lady reading a book about a big snowstorm in New York a long time ago. She knew the lady from walking past the stoop, so she smiled back when the lady smiled. 

“What would you like, dear?” the lady asked, and Patty knew for sure.

“More stories like that one!”


End file.
